


Fucking Pengwings

by RubyLivin



Series: Zookeeper AU - Fucking Pengwings [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLivin/pseuds/RubyLivin
Summary: Levi just wanted to enjoy his day off, but Hanji dragged him to the zoo.Who would have thought that in the end it would have been the best possible way to spend his time?After all this zookeeper was quite cute.....(It is my goal to update every two weeks at the latest :) )
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Zookeeper AU - Fucking Pengwings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Fucking Pengwings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I will introduce myself I guess....  
> I was asked to write a Fanfiction, so instead of doing my universtiy work I am doing this now.  
> Well, It's more fun, right?
> 
> As this is my first fanfic ever, and actually one of my first prose texts ever, there might be some strange grammar or spelling.  
> I had English lessons at school for years, and spent just as much time reading fanfics.
> 
> If you notice anything thats fucked up, or have any feedback, please comment. 
> 
> Have fun! :)

CHAPTER 1

Levi hated this.  
He regretted ever agreeing to this. Whose idea had it been to go to the fucking zoo on a Friday morning? Hange's.  
Just because he finally had a day off didn’t mean he wanted to spend it avoiding school groups and a sunburn. Of course, it had been Hange, who was currently busy screaming shit at the lions. Stupid woman.  
Who the hell screams at lions? Had she ever heard of them being dangerous animals?  
"Oi, Shitty glasses." He snarled.  
"Leviiiiii, Look at them! So fascinating!!" Hange was almost jumping up and down in excitement.  
"Stop screaming at them, four eyes, they’re no damn house cats."  
"But Levii~! It's for science! I want to see how they react to various stimuli they would not normally encounter in the wild and --"  
Levi stopped listening to her.  
Once she started ranting about another crazy idea of hers, she could go on and on for hours on end. Instead, he started looking around and at his map for he wanted to find the penguins. They were the least shitty animal in the zoo; always looking as if they were wearing little suits. Evolution must have had some sense, putting at least one species into clothing of some sorts.

Finally, Levi spotted a picture of a penguin with his right wing spread out.  
Stupid cartoony sign.  
Childish.  
"Hange", he turned around to the woman.  
"-and just look at their – yes Levi?", she interrupted her rambling.  
"Let’s go see the penguins." Levi answered. He kept his face neutral so shitty glasses wouldn’t know that he actually wanted to see the strange birds.  
"Noooo~ I want to look at the lions!"  
That was all he got. Well….  
Levi started go get a little, well more annoyed than usual, at the woman.  
"Fine, watch your fucking cats, I will go to the penguins."  
He turned around to leave.  
"Yes, yes!" Hange said, and turned back toward the animals again.  
"ohhh~ you fluffy big cats! Aren’t you little cuties...!

Levi huffed and walked off. Better spend his time looking at cute stuff.  
As he was walking away, he was happy to finally have a little peace to himself. He enjoyed Hanges friendship but more often than not she would get exhausting to be around after a while.  
Walking past a group of snotty pre-schoolers, he looked at his map again, checking if he was walking in the correct direction. He was. 

Just as he was rounding a corner, he heard someone shout.  
"Titan? Titan?! Where are you??"  
The shouting turned out to come from a zoo keeper, who had his back to Levi. He looked at the young man. He was tall, brown haired and seemed to be quite young.

Levi continued walking and wondered who in their right mind would name someone Titan. Or something. The young zoo keeper was obviously searching for it. Whatever this Titan might be.

Lost in his thoughts about stupid names and shit, Levi didn’t see the zoo keeper walking backwards, right up until they crashed into each other.  
"Woops!" the young man said while Levi just let out an "oof" sound. Not about to scream out in surprise, one must keep their dignity after all.  
"Watch where you're going, brat!" The Raven was quite pissed at crashing into the other man, who knows what kinds of dirt a zookeeper had on them, Levi didn’t want anything to do with that sort of stuff.  
The zookeeper had a clear voice:  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! By the way have you seen a little Penguin? Titan has run off!"  
Levi stared. "What?", he asked, confused.  
"I'm sorry! I talk way too much sometimes, or so I’m told!" The zoo keeper apologised.  
"But the thing is, have you seen a penguin? One of them escaped, while we were cleaning the enclosure. An African penguin. His name is Titan, because he is quite tall, compared to the others, you know? Ah, by the way my name is Eren!"  
Levi had troubles following the zoo keepers, Erens apparently, ramblings. He was almost as bad as Hange. Just much cuter. Eren smiled at him. "Levi" Levi just said.  
"Hm, what?" Now it was Erens turn to look confused.  
"That’s my name."  
"Oh yes, of course. Nice name! So, seen Titan?" Eren continued with his quest of annoying Levi, with his questions of that delinquent penguin.  
"No" Levi grumbled out. He was quite surprised; the brat really was quite cute with his happy ramblings and sunshine smile. Fuck. 

"That's not good. He ran off almost half an hour ago and we just can't find him"  
Eren looked sad at that, a frown spreading on his face. Levi didn't like that. He wanted to see that sunshine smile again.

"He'll be fine. He can’t fly, so he will not escape the zoo…" Levi tried to reassure Eren.  
The sunshine smile was back.  
"Oh yeah, that’s right, I probably panicked so much I forgot."  
Eren seemed to think about something for a second. And - was that a blush? Levi’s heart flipped. He really liked looking at this cute stuff.  
"So... Levi. Would you like me to show you the penguins enclosure and tell you a bit more about them?"  
"Yeah, show me the damned pests." Levi agreed and smiled at the invitation, barely visible.  
Eren’s eyes widened and he shot a horrified look at Levi.  
"You don't like them?!" he asked.  
"They're my favourites, brat." Levi simply replied to the accusation. "But don't tell anyone." He added with a glare.  
"Yep! Promise!" Eren laughed out and stared walking.  
Levi followed and listened to the younger man talk about the animals he tended to, most seemed to be birds of some sort.  
Levi found out that Eren was studying to become a vet and working part time at the zoo.  
Levi in turn told him about working for the police and about Hange who had dragged him here.  
"Sounds like you two are good friends?"  
Eren asked Levi as they arrived at the penguin’s enclosure. It was a big outdoor space with water and rocks all over the place.  
"Hm" Levi nodded as he watched the penguins swimming and hopping around, some hiding, some just enjoying the sun, as he listened to Eren explain.  
“So, this is their outdoor space, there are 21 penguins living here. That little door over there? That leads to the inside, so they can have a bit of space for themselves, without people looking. And -"  
"Brat." Levi interrupted.  
"- yeah?" Sunshine smile asked.  
"Is that Titan over there?" Levi pointed to a penguin standing a few metres away from them.  
Eren just stared at the animal.  
The bird just stared and made a noise that sounded like laughing to them.  
"Titan!" Eren turned to Levi, excited. "That’s him! Oh, he's alright!"  
Then he stopped again and turned to the smaller male.  
"Levi, will you help me catch him?"  
"Yes." Levi said, watching Erens eyes sparkling like fucking diamonds or something.  
Eren started walking off slowly, while explaining his plan to Levi.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go and get some fish, you keep your eyes on him, okay?"  
Levi agreed and just hoped the brunette would be back fast.  
He really liked penguins, but standing so close to one who could jump at him any second, made him a bit nervous.  
Not, that anyone would notice that fact. 

Just a moment later, Eren returned, a small bucket of fish in his hands. Levi wrinkled his nose at the strong smell. Fucking disgusting, he thought.  
“Titan.” Eren talked to the big bird. “Look what I have here! Tasty fishies!”  
Levi watched as Eren waved a fish around in his hand and making cooing sounds at the penguin.  
Titan made another noise at Eren and started waddling towards the treat.  
Slowly Eren guided the animal back to the enclosure.  
Or at least he tried to.  
A sudden desperate screech of “LEVIII~~!!” Followed by; “You left me!!~”, startled the animal and he promptly took off in the other direction, fast as fuck. 

Levi, confused, took a second to locate the origin of the noise. 

Eren, also startled let the fish fall and freeze for a moment. 

Hange, who had been the one to scream raced towards the two men. 

All this helped the penguin escape.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but....  
> it's not.
> 
> PS:  
> Yes, Bunny, there WILL be a christmas special! <3


End file.
